Klaroline on Christmas
by stefanswarner
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson enjoy Christmas together in New York City.


Klaus was close enough to see the snowflakes that melted against Caroline's eyelashes. It was a gentle snow, the type that danced around them and floated to the ground, creating a soft white blanket beneath their feet. Klaus couldn't look away from her, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the tree. Klaus had taken her to one of her favorite places in the world- New York City.

Klaus claimed he had a hatred for the city. It was widely known as the best city in the States, while his precious New Orleans was forgotten. Still, the hybrid had to admit that there was rarely a sight more beautiful than New York on Christmas. One of those sights, however, happened to be standing beside him. She beamed at the tree in front of them. The way the lights gleamed, somehow brighter than all the lights in New York. The gentle flakes coated the evergreen tree lightly, creating a sort of dewy sparkle.

"It's so beautiful." Caroline sighed contently. When she turned to Klaus to see his reaction, she realized he'd been watching her the entire time. With a soft smile, Caroline reprimanded, "Klaus! We came all the way here to see the tree. Look at the tree."

Klaus grinned. "Sorry, love. You're quite distracting."

"And you're impossible." Caroline frowned, though her eyes were still smiling.

The blonde leaned into Klaus, resting her head on his shoulder. With the embrace came warmth- both from the shelter against the cold and the familiarity of his arms around her. Now, he was looking at the tree- and Caroline was looking at him. She gazed at Klaus as the 1,000 year old vampire admired a tree. How was it, after so long, that he still found so much beauty in the simplest of things?

"Now who's distracted?" Klaus teased, earning a light shove from his partner. In a more serious tone, he wondered aloud, "what were you thinking about?"

Caroline hummed. "Just that it's..impressive. The way you're still able to find beauty in little things after all this time."

"After all this time?" Klaus raised a brow. "Are you calling me old?"

Caroline giggled. "No. Well, yes. But that isn't my point. You've seen so much, and yet you never seem to be bored of it."

Klaus nodded, seemingly in thought. "I suppose everything is different. Surely I've seen a Christmas tree in New York City before. I've never, however, seen it with you. That simple fact makes the experience...entirely different." Caroline smiled at that, and pressed her lips to the hybrid's cheek. Before pulling away, she whispered, just for him to hear: "Thank you." Klaus looked at the vampire curiously. "For what?"

"Taking me here." Caroline said simply.

"It was my pleasure, love, but I don't doubt you could have found your way here yourself." Klaus chuckled.

"Being here, then." Caroline corrected herself, "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." Klaus spoke truthfully. He'd waited so long for Caroline to desire his company, so long for her to enjoy him the way he did her. And she did. Caroline Forbes had completely fallen for Klaus Mikaelson. More than even she'd like to admit. It was a different sort of love than she had experienced before. This love wasn't fleeting, or short lived. No, this love had been burning for a long time. The spark had managed to live on for years, spreading until it became inferno. Dangerously out of control, Caroline could no longer suppress or deny her connection with Klaus. Nor did she want to. He had brought to life something inside her no one ever had before. A desire to truly live. To experience. To take risks. To love. Klaus noticed Caroline eyeing the skating rink and sighed. "Please don't tell me you want to go ice skating."

Caroline didn't even hesitate, "I want to go ice skating."

"Very well." Klaus agreed, though reluctantly, and followed the blonde towards the ice. It wasn't that Klaus hated skating, or even that he was bad at it. He had simply grown tired of the human sport. Still, seeing the excitement in Caroline's eyes, a desire to fulfill her every wish overwhelmed him. So they skated.

"What? Are you not good at skating? Is the great Klaus Mikaelson not perfectly skilled at something?" Caroline teased as she pulled her partner by the hand onto the ice.

"Sweetheart, as you know I'm perfectly skilled at everything." The hybrid let go of her hand, and skated around her in a perfect circle. An arm wrapped around the blonde's waist as he skated past and he dipped Caroline, nearly lifting her off her feet.

"Show off." Caroline rolled her eyes, despite the wild grin on her lips.

"Well, that's why you like me." Klaus teased, "Why we are so good together." "What?" Caroline scoffed, "I'm not a show off." Klaus gave her a look. "What! I'm not!" Caroline insisted. "There's no need to be offended, love, I find it quite adorable." Klaus assured her, though realized soon that 'adorable' was not the right word to use.

"Adorable, hm?" Caroline questioned, her lips pursed. "I'll show you adorable." She said, and took off. Klaus nearly fell backwards at the speed- she didn't go too fast, mind you. She wasn't about to expose vampirism just to prove a point to Klaus. Though, he wouldn't put it past her.

Klaus took off after her, admiring her as she twirled and jumped. He grinned as he chased her. The two went around the ring, chasing each other like children. Finally, Klaus caught Caroline by the arm and turned her towards him in one swift motion. "Alright, sweetheart, your point has been proven." Klaus assured her, pulling Caroline closer to him. She was still catching her breath as she gave him a questioning look. "Was it, sweetheart?" She asked, "Or was it just adorable?"

Klaus smirked. "Fine. I take it back, you're not adorable."

"No?"

"No." Klaus shook his head. "You're brilliant. Ravishing. Electric. A little bit intimidating." He laughed, "Radiant. Full of light." Caroline, more than content with his answer, leaned into his arms once again. Above them, the sun had set and the stars had come out to grace the sky with their beauty. Under the stars, Caroline Forbes leaned in and kissed Klaus Mikaelson. "Merry Christmas, Klaus." She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." Klaus held her tighter, taking in every detail. Every breath. Every movement.

"What is it?" Caroline asked when she noticed the intensity that Klaus was staring with.

"Just making sure I don't forget any of this." He answered simply, making Caroline laugh lightly.

"I'll never forget this," Caroline looked around her. The lights, the tree, the stars. Then at Klaus. "I'll never forget you."


End file.
